Letters
by Ashqua
Summary: AU during An Echolls Family Christmas, what if Weevil had found letters in Logan's pool house and given them to Veronica and thus unveiled the feelings he has for her.. LoVe story
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Goes AU during An Echolls Family Christmas, what if Weevil had found letters in Logan's pool house an gave them to Veronica and thus unveiled the feelings he has for her..

Author's Note: All mistakes are mine, I'll try to update every two weeks or sooner if I get many reviews, I've got ten chapters written at the moment but I'm working on it as much a I can between school and What happened to us :)

Chapter 1

"Hey V I've got something for you!" Weevil yelled from the other side of the squad as he was making his way towards Veronica who was sitting at her table eating lunch with Wallace. She put her fork down and looked at him with a smile, he threw a bunch of sealed envelopes on the table, right next to her right hand. She looked up and asked him what it was.

"Where did you get them?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere, really? Wow, I'm really worried now, there are sealed envelopes with my name on it out there." she said with a smile as she grabbed them, she shook them and then put them next to her ear. "No sound which means it's not a bomb which is good!"

"Veronica I don't think a bomb would fit in such a small envelop."

"Wallace you never know!"

"Yeah yeah." he replied as he took a French fry from Veronica's plate and who glared at him, she never shared her French fries with anyone.

"Well I'd better go my guys are waiting for me."

"Okay, but where did you find these letters?" Veronica asked more seriously, she wanted to know who they were from.

"Somewhere I just thought I would give them to their owner, but if you don't like what's written just tell me, I'll take care of the problem."

"Okay."

She watched him leave and she put the letters in her bag without really paying more attention to them, she turned towards Wallace who was the 09ers table. She turned around and also looked at it Logan was once again the center of attention, like always, he was no longer the guy she used to know and be friend with.

"If I had the kind of money they have, do you think I would be like them?"

"No, you have to be born in Neptune and be rich to be like them."

"So not a chance."

"Yup! Let's go, I've got to take something from my locker and I don't want to have to look at the last prank Logan Echolls is going to pull."

"Yeah." Wallace replied as he grabbed his bag and followed her into the school. Veronica was leafing through a magazine when she came across a page, she stopped and showed it to Wallace.

"Check it out."

"You know this is for a baseball camp, right? It's not like a hot guy catalogue. "

"Do they have a hot guy catalogue? " she asked curious as she pretended to turn the pages to look at the other pictures. Wallace laughed and punched her friendly on the arm, he took the magazine and went back to look at the page she had showed him earlier.

"Attend a week long Padres fantasy camp at their first class training site."

"It's a perfect Christmas present for my dad."

"In a world where you can afford three grand. I hate being poor, do you realize how great I would be if I were rich. I would be the new Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan and Britney Spears, all in one!"

"I don't think the world is ready for a combination of the three, do you realize how horrible it would?"

"Who cares, I would the best rich the world has seen! I would be so good in that role." she said as she raised her fist in the air with a smile, just as Wallace was about to reply, Duncan walked past them, bumping into Veronica without even apologizing. She was about to say something when she saw him grab Weevil by his shirt, she heard him yell something about wanting to have his laptop back and not having taken his money. Weevil's boys came and grabbed Duncan by the shoulders and shoved against a locker.

"I get my money and you get your laptop back, you should have known better than to steal something from me."

"I didn't take your fucking money!" Duncan yelled as he struggled against the boys who were still holding him against the lockers. They pushed him against the lockers forecefully one last time before letting him go.

"I don't care, you find who has my money and you might stop losing your stuff." Weevil told him before leaving along with his boys.

Veronica shared a look with Wallace before joining Duncan who was banging his head against the wall, she looked at him and asked him what was happening to him and Weevil.

"Nothing, we played poker last night and Weevil won, but his money disappeared and since then he's taking our things."

"Well you're stupid!" she told him with a smirk. "Are you stupid? Seriously who would be crazy enough to play poker with a guy like Weevil? Good luck getting your stuff back."

"You're also concerned by that!" Duncan told her as she was leaving, she stopped and turned back to look at him.

"What do you mean I'm also concerned by that?"

"I keep my journal on my laptop, something I've been doing for the last few years and you're mentioned. In fact, there was a time when you were kind of a feature and I've been pretty prolific when we were together."

"Please tell me you never mentioned my name and used pseudonyms as every sane and intelligent person would do." She said hopeful, but when she saw the look on his face she understood. Veronica hit him on the chest and asked him how he could be this stupid and do something like that, what happened to the good old paper and pen.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm updating during my lunch break since tonight I won't be able to do it, unless there's some big storm during the night that make it impossible for me to go to uni to take my test LOL.  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed and keep reviewinf, the more reviews I get the sooner I update to make you happy. I've just finished chapter 11 :)

Chapter 2

Veronica looked for Weevil and found him in one of the class playing craps with his boys, he laughed and he saw her tilt her head and ask him for Duncan's laptop, but he would not fall for it.

"Why do you care so much about that computer?"

"I just do. Listen, why don't you give me the laptop and I promise to find who took your money."

"Sorry that isn't going to happen, that tilt of the head you do isn't going to work with me this time."

"I just want to help you; you don't know how bad things could end up for you. You don't know them like I do."

"Really?" he asked as if he were surprised and scared by what he was hearing. "Please Veronica Mars Protect me from the big, bad, sweater vest-wearing rich boys. I'm really scared now."

"You know what, keep acting like that and in the end we will see who is wrong and who isn't. The 09ers aren't going to let you take their things without saying or doing anything." She told him, turning around and heading towards the door but Weevil stopped her, telling the 09ers might stop losing their stuff if he got his money back.

"So if I find who took your money they will all get their things back?"

"Yeah, but until then…"

"Okay, just a question, why a guy like you would play poker with 09ers?"

"I hear about a five thousand dollar card game played by idiots, I'm interested."

"You thought you could easily win some money."

"Yeah, these guys don't know a thing about poker, not my fault if they can't handle to lose to someone who isn't one of them."

"Okay I'm going to find who did it and you're going to give to the 09ers their stuff."

"Yes m'dam!" he said with a smirk. "So have you read these letters _I found and gave you_?"

"Not yet, but I promise to tell you what's in them as soon as I've read them. And then you can bread my hair while I br…. No wait I can't, you're bald." She replied with an innocent smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's up soda pop?" Veronica asked her father as he walked through the front door. He dropped hiw bag on a stool and went to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "How was work?"

"Good, school?"

"Good."

"Didn't get fired?"

"Nope, it's planned for tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you for warning me, make sure Clemmons calls me after my lunch break but before my 3 o'clock appointment."

"Sure."

"See that's why you're such a good daughter, not only you told me you are going to be expelled tomorrow but you're going to make sure it's done when I'm free."

"I live to please my father." She said with a smile, she walked towards the kitchen and put her bowl in the sink. "I'm going to work a little, do you need something"

"No, it's going to be okay, go do your homework."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and went to grab her bag before going into her room. She was pulling out her algebra book when the bunch of letters fell on the floor and like always curiosity got the best of her, so she pushed her books aside and grabbed a letter. She opened it and read the date, it was written about three weeks before Lilly's death she thought.

'Dear Veronica, Ronnie Ronica,

I don't even know how to start this letter because of you've got so many names that it's impossible for me to decide how to call you, you've got so many personalities. Sure you're Veronica Mars, but you are never the same Veronica Mars, when you're with Lilly you're someone when you're with Duncan you're someone else and when you're with me you're once again someone else. I'm not saying you play different roles to please everyone, because I know how honest you're, that's just the way you're and that's one of the things I love about you. In fact, I love many things about you, how you pout when you realize that there's no more chocolate for sundaes, or we can't have sundaes for dinner, or the way you play with your long hair. But the truth is that I just don't love these things about you, I just love you and I don't mean it as a friend, what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Veronica. I know this must come as a shock to you, and believe me it's a shock to me. When I first saw you in your soccer uniform I feel for you, but then it was to be expected, you were hot even if you were only 12. I would have asked you out during your 15th birthday but Duncan did it before me and I'm not one to trespass on Duncan's preserves since he's my best friend and then Lilly arrived and we hooked up. I'm sure it's a scary thing and it's unexpected, but I love you Veronica and everybody knows it but you and Duncan. Even Lilly saw it, why do you think she broke up with me this time? It wasn't over the Yolanda thing, she is pushing me to admit my feelings for you and I hope this letter isn't going to scare you and you aren't going to cut me from your life, because I need you Ronnie even if you don't reciprocate my feelings. I'm not ready to have out of my life, no matter what happens after you've read this letter, don't ignore me or stop being friends with me. If you don't have feelings with me, that's okay, I won't ever tell you a thing about them again as long as you stay in my life. 

Logan


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your reviews, just a few things you need to know:  
1- Next Friday I've got two weeks of holidays but I won't be able to write because of my midterms, but I'll try to find time between my revisions to update  
2- Someone will be sent to hospital, really injured, but it's not who you think...  
3- You'll get more letters in chapter 14 , quite cute and yet heart breaking

Chapter 3

Veronica was sitting at her desk in a state of complete shock, in the years she had known Logan she would have never guessed he had feelings for him, especially after the reaction he's had after Lilly's death. No, he was playing a game once again, he was trying to mess with her mind like always, he was good a lying. These letters were probably part of an elaborate plan, one meant to humiliate and hurt her. She wanted to be shocked and surprised by Logan's plan, but she could not, by now she was so used to his stupid hoax that nothing could surprise her anymore, but to use Lilly to hurt her was low, even for him. Angered by his use of Lilly's name she grabbed her leather jacket and the other letters, she went into the living room and told her father she had a few errands to run and she would be back soon.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked her. Veronica smiled and told him she was fine, just tired. Not wanting to get into an argument with his daughter he just nodded and told her not to come home too late since she had school the next day.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Drive safe."

"You know me."

"That's why I'm saying that."

"Very funny dad."

"Just be safe."

"I will, don't worry." Keith nodded and watched his daughter leave their flat, afraid of what she was about to do, no matter what it was. He sighed and sat on his couch, waiting for his daughter to come home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Logan Echolls, Neptune's biggest jackass!" Veronica shouted as she opened the pool house's door. Logan looked at her surprised before smiling at her, he dropped his game controller on the floor and turned to look at her.

"Well Veronica Mars, what a nice surprise, what are you doing here, and by here I mean in my house, uninvited."

"Nothing you see this morning someone gave me this." She said showing him the letters. "I didn't know what to do with them until an hour ago when I saw them at the bottom of my bag, so I grabbed the first letter and read it. You know I never thought you would sink so low as to use Lilly the way you did but I guess I was wrong, you're just some stupid jackass who's ready to use my dead best friend just to hurt me. Seriously, what's wrong with you, are you that heartless?" she yelled, as she threw the letters at him. He caught them and saw that only one had been opened, he then turned around to look at Veronica who was apparently not done ranting. "I know you enjoy smashing my rear mirrors and my lights among other things but this, it was low, even for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The so called love letter written three weeks before Lilly's death, if I didn't know you better I would have _almost_ believed you. But the thing is I know you and how your sick mind works, that's why I didn't go further than the first letter, I was too afraid to throw up. I don't know how he got a hold on those letters but man that must have taken you weeks to pull together such a prank. You're getting better but unfortunately for you so am I, that's what happens when you know your enemy as well as do with you."

"Have you read the other letters?" he asked her as he looked down at the letters in his hands.

"Didn't you hear me? The first letter almost made me sick, I'm pretty sure that if I had read another one, I would have thrown up, you're getting better but not that good. I just wanted to give you your shitty letters back and yell a little and man that was good." She said with a smile now that Logan had lost his. "If I were you I would burn these letters, you wouldn't want your friends to see or worse read them. Well, I should go."

"Wait! Don't go yet."

"Why not, it's late and I've got school tomorrow." But Logan wouldn't let her leave, he stood in front of Veronica and prevented her from getting out of the pool house. He caught her by the hand as she was about to open the door and brought her close to him and before she could say or do anything he kissed her. As shocked as she was, it took only a few seconds to Veronica to kiss him back, and when they pulled apart and she realized what she had done, she shook her head and slapped Logan before running out of the pool house, leaving a hurt Logan behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

I would have updated yesterday after my American Civilization oral, but I was tired and too happy to be done with this exam to do more than turn on my laptop and write a new chapter. You'll be happy to learn that chapter 19 is almost done :) . To make things more clear, my exams are from the 14th to the 21st of January or something like that, so I'll spend 95 of my holiday revising and I'll try to find time to update, but if I go to Paris with my parents it might make it harder for me to upate. I just want to have good grades so I can go to Irland (to study there for 6 months) next year if I pass my January and June exams.

Chapter 4

The next morning at school Veronica made sure to avoid all the places where Logan might be, she was not ready to face him nor ready to face the feelings she felt when she kissed him. It was crazy, she could not have felt anything in that kiss, Logan was just messing up with her mind, why did she have to read too much into one meaningless kiss. Logan was just playing with her and that kiss was just a part of an elaborate scheme. She smiled as she saw Wallace waiting for her next to her locker with a small box in his left hand and from its size she could say there were cookies in the box.

"Hey!" she said as she reached me. "Is this for me?"

"What?"

"The cookies!"

"Oh these cookies, sorry I had forgotten about them, can I have one? My mother told me not to touch them and give you the cookies without even tasting them."

"Poor little thing." she said teasingly as she opened the box and took a cookie, she made a face when she took a bite that made Wallace laugh. The girl was full of surprise, not that he minded because to be honest he did not really care, she was his friend even if she was crazy. "Here you can take a bite, but not a big one!"

"Really? Well thank you for your generosity; I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well if you're lucky you'll never have to find out. Come here you!" she said taking him in her arms and kissing him on the face, he tried to get her to leave him alone but she was holding tightly on him. "I love you!" she told him kissing his cheek one last time, as they were pulling away Logan walked past them and shot her a look that made her feel ill at ease.

"What's up with Echolls?"

"I don't know, daddy must have taken away his car or his black card. I was thinking about something, my father is going after a bail jumper in Texas tonight and for the next four days, do you want to come over and watch some movies?"

"Sure, sundaes for dinner?"

"Of course! My father is out of town, do you really think I could eat something other than junk food with him away? I'm seriously considering taking the F off your BB status."

"My what? God you're crazier than I thought." He said laughing as they started to walk towards her class.

"BFF, rings a bell? If you carry on like that I'll only call you my best friend, not my best friend for forever."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna try?" she said with a smirk before going into the room, Wallace shook his head and went towards his own classroom. She dropped her bag on the table and pulled out her laptop, she was about to start working when Logan came and sat next to her, she looked at him quickly before returning her attention back to her laptop.

"Can we talk?" he asked her softly, making sure no one was looking at them or listening to him.

"No, I told you what I had to say yesterday and if you've found new ways to make fun of me or anything like, you can walk away right now."

"This isn't what you think, Veronica these letters…"

"Were a well thought prank, I know."

"You don't understand anything." He said clearly frustrated, as he played with his hair. "You weren't meant to read these letters."

"Why not, it was your best prank, or at least one of the best."

"Damn it Veronica, this isn't a prank or an hoax!"

"Yeah, I really believe you, I may be blond but I'm not that stupid."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you've been such a good friend lately."

"You know what I don't care, take them back and burn them if you want, I don't want them anymore." Logan said angry as he threw the letters she had gave him back last night. He quickly left the classroom telling their teacher he had something some researches to do about an article.

* * *

Veronica had been looking for Weevil everywhere and so far she has not found him, she was about to give up when she saw sitting under an aok with Felix, she quickly made it clear that what she had to talk about was important and she would not talk in front of Felix. Weevil got rid of him and leaned against the tree as he looked at Veronica, a small smile on his face. 

"Where did you find the letters?"

"Somewhere."

"Weevil, I don't really have the time to play."

"Why? Was there anything in these letters that you didn't like"

"It's not that, when you took these letters from Logan, what kind of reaction did he have?"

"Logan? How do you know I took them from him."

"Because the letters were for me and he signed them, now answer to my question."

"He wasn't happy, in fact he was going crazy he even offered me 5.000$ to give the letters back." Weevil said laughing, as he remembered what had happened that night. If Logan had not been that nervous and asking after these letters so much he woud have probably taken him on his offer, but no, he wanted to watch him get scared.

"Why didn't you accept his money, you would have gotten your money."

"I know, but Logan Echolls was pretty nervous when I found the letters, it seemed like these letters represented to world to him, I don't know what there's in them but it must be big if the guy is ready to pay 5.000$."

"Yeah." Veronica said before quickly turning around and walking towards the parking lot, she got into her car and drove home, she had some reading to do.

_I have nothing against blonds LOL_


	5. Chapter 5

1/ **Merry Christmas**, here's my gift to all my wonderful reviewers and readers, I would have updated sooner but I'm quite busy with my revisions.  
2/ I'm going to take my laptop to the shop to have it fixed so I don't know when the next update will be. I've got another computer at home so I'll try to update next week but I'm not promising anything, I'll see how my revisions are going and if I have enough time to update, but writing is out of the question, I've got 21 chapters of Letters so it's going to be okay, same thing for What Happened to Us and Hidden Truth, writting will have the wait until January, 24th.

Chapter 5

Veronica threw her back bag on the couch as soon as she had walked into her house, she stroked Backup before she moved towards the couch. She pulled out the letters and started to read them one after another, and as she read she could not help but become angry with every word, how could Logan say he felt good after smashing her lights and then say he loved her, was he living in some kind of alternate universe?

Logan Echolls was a crazy guy who enjoyed making her suffer and then tell her how much he loved her and regretted what he's done to her. She dropped her head to the back of the couch and thought about what happened in the last twenty four hours, yesterday she had been happy with her life, free of any problems, but now, thanks to Logan, things were different.

She had to find something to help her to sort out her feelings because right now she was lost, yesterday she knew what she felt towards Logan but now it was no longer the case. She took her cell and called Wallace to cancel their movie night, telling her she was not feeling well and they would have to reschedule their movie night for another day. At first he was worried about her and asked if she wanted him to come over and bring something to eat, she quickly reassured him and told him it was just a 24 hour flu, something that would go away soon.

"Well, it's just you and me tonight." Veronica told Back up as he put his head on her lap, she stroked it for a few minutes. "You want to go out?" she said when she saw him go get his leash; she picked it up with a smile and tied it around his neck. "You'd better be a good boy because I don't feel like running after you on the beach tonight."

* * *

Veronica threw a blanket on the sand and sat on it before taking the leash off BackUp who immediately started to run, happy of no longer being attached to a leash. She watched him play with the tennis ball she had thrown earlier; it felt good to be there, with no one around. She was grazing at the horizon when someone sat next to her, she did not have to look up to know to know who it was.

"You're in the wrong side of town." She told him without turning around to look at him.

"I know, I was going home when I saw you here and I thought we could talk."

"Talk? Us?"

"Yeah, I know we yell more than anything else, but why not try to talk this time."

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about, your letters?"

"You weren't supposed to read them."

"That's what I understood when I confronted Weevil about them, you were ready to give him lots of money to have them back. You know, if you had given me the letters before Lilly's death you might have gotten some reaction from me but now, I don't know what to do, should I make you pay or ignore you or, I don't know what else I can do."

"I don't need to ask you if you return my feelings, do I?" he asked with a somewhat a awkward smile, though he felt horrible, but then it was to be expected, he has made her life hell for months and now his secret was out in the open. In the end rejection hurt more than any of his father's belt ever could, having his heart ripped out of his chest was horrible, well God had a twisted way of making him pay his stupidity

"You don't realize how hard this is for me, do you? If you had come to me before you turned into a jackass things would have been easier but now this is just too hard."

"What would you have done if I had told you sooner?"

"I probably would have reciprocate your feelings." she said so softly that he almost did not hear her but he did, and that made him feel even worse because he could have had a chance with Veronica, but now, the chances were small.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could return you the question."

"Logan you were Lilly's boyfriend and she was my best friend, I couldn't really tell you I had feelings for you."

"Do you think we'll ever have a chance to be together or things are never going to work between us."

"I don't know, if things were different I would say we might have a chance..." she started to say but before she could finish her sentence Logan caught her head in his right hand and kissed her, and just like the first time Veronica did not know what to do. She put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back, knowing that they would have to talk about it afterwards, but right now she just wanted to feel his lips and his tongue playing with hers.

It may seem perfect after this chapter and the next one, but you're wrong. LoVe wouldn't be epi without some drama... Reviews and I might tell the guys at the shop to get my computer fixed sooner LOL


	6. Chapter 6

I've posted three Veronica Mars stories on my live journal, I'm asking you to help me to decide which one to post on as soon as this fic is over. Just leave me a review to let me know if it's worth writting them or not , if they're good and if there are some things that need to be changed.  
Thanks

Chapter 6

Veronica and Logan were still at the dog's beach making out when Back up came over and forced them to break apart, apparently he did not like to be ignored by his owner.

"I should probably take him home." A breathless Veronica said as she rested her forehead against Logan's, she looked at him in the eyes and saw something she had not seen in months, some kind of light. As if someone had turned on a light in his eyes to make them shine so much, she blushed as she realized that she might be the one who had turned on that light. She did not want to leave him but she had to, Back up needed to go home and be feed just like her.

"Why don't you stay a little, I'm sure your dog won't mind."

"You don't know him like I do and I really need to go home."

"Your father?"

"Nope, he's out of town, chasing after a bail jumper."

"So you're alone?"

"Yup! I'm going to grab a chocolate pint of Ben and Jerry and watch a movie."

"Okay well have fun." he said with a smile as he put back behind her ear a strand of hair. Veronica looked away a few seconds before looking at him again.

"We're going to have to talk about what's happening between us, no matter what this thing is. I know I am going to make a mistake but do you want to come over and talk about this thing and try to help me to understand what's going on. I don't understand a thing about what's going on between us, how can we make out a minute and the next one be at each other's throat?"

"I don't know, I just know that I enjoy every minute of it and yes I can come over. It would be a good thing to talk about what's going between us."

"Between us? That sounds so weird, there has never been a real us."

"Yeah, but it can change." Logan said unsure, Veronica nodded. He got up and helped her to do the same thing.

* * *

"So what does this thing means?" Veronica asked Logan as he sat on the couch and played with Back up a little. He looked up and cleared his throat; things were clear for him but could the same thing but said about her, he did not think so. He had been the one to initiate their first and second kiss. But where do they go from there? No one but her knew the answer to that question.

"I don't know, well actually I do, but I don't think you want to know what I have in mind."

"Why? Has Logan Echolls become a mind reader over the past months?"

"No, I'm not, I just know you Veronica."

"You don't know me, you used to but now at best we're strangers and at worst …well I don't really know, I just know that this thing between us is changing everything."

"Is it a bad thing, because to me it could be a great thing, it could also be our chance at happiness."

"What if it is not, maybe we're not meant to be."

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't know, Logan do you realize how big this is? Yesterday we were yelling at each other and today we're making out, this is crazy!" she said pacing her living room, Logan raised his hand to make her stop. He forced her to sit next to him and started to talk.

"Why don't we try out?"

"Logan do you realize what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I want to date you, it's as simple as that."

"People aren't going to like that, especially your friends."

"And I don't give a shit about what they thing, if you want to hide it then okay, but don't let other people tell you what to do. If you want to stop this and forget about it, well I don't annoy you again."

"How can I say no when you tell me such things, you make it almost impossible for me to say no." she said hitting him on the chest, he smiled as he was understanding what she meant. He leaned towards her but before he could kiss her she stopped him. "If we do go out I'm going to set some rules, no one can know about us, not even our parents or our best friends, especially yours. You either agree to my terms or you can forget all about it."

"Are you kidding me, of course I agree to your terms, that's what I've wanted for years, I'm not letting you go without a fight."

Veronica nodded knowing it was too soon to talk about what happened between them over the last months, it would probably cause them more harm than do them any good. They both knew it and that's why they were going to ignore it for as long as they could.

I know, things are moving fast and it's too fluffy and so on, but don't worry things aren't going to be easy for Veronica and Logan, not at all...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Two weeks and a half later _

"You should probably go." Veronica said as she pushed Logan away from the sink where she was sitting. They had been making out for the past ten minutes and they were already late for journalism but none of them really seemed to care about it at the moment. She pushed him away again since she needed to think rationally and made sure to keep some distance between them from now on.

"You really need to go."

"Why? We're having fun here, more fun than we could ever have in journalism, do you really think I want to go to the journalism class for two hours knowing you're only a few feet away and that I can't touch you or even kiss you."

"You're a perv!" she said hitting him on the am as she was putting some order in her clothes. "If you behave I promise to reward you."

"Reward me?"

"Yeah, now off you go. I will see in a few minutes."

"See ya in class sugarlips!" he said with a smile as he opened the door and checked the hallway to make sure no one was around, once he was sure it was safe for him he got out and sent one last smile her way before leaving.

* * *

"Nice to see Miss Mars." The journalism teacher said to Veronica as she saw her walk into the room fifteen minutes after Logan and 25 minutes after the beginning of the class. She gave her the ticket according to which she was meeting the school's counselor. She dropped her things on her desk and took out her laptop, she had barely opened her word document when Duncan came and sat next to her, she gave him a small smile before returning her attention to her work.

"Listen have you found who took Weevil's money beca…"

"Not really, I haven't had the time to work on the case yet." She said while thinking it was Logan's fault since these past two weeks he always had his tongue down her throat, but it was not something she was going to share with Duncan, her ex-boyfriend and Logan's best friend.

"When are you going to work on it because I really need to have my laptop back."

"If you need a laptop so much then why don't you simply buy one? It's not like you can't afford it."

"It's not the laptop, it's more what there's in it, I thought you would want me to have it back too."

"Listen Duncan I know there's your journal on your laptop but at the moment I haven't had the time to work on your case yet. I promise to do something and find who did it for the Echolls Christmas party."

"But that's a week away!" he said not understanding what she could not do it sooner, who knew what could happen if some of the things written in his journal were to be known. "Why don't you do…"

"Duncan I've got my own life to live, I can't just drop everything to help you every time you need it."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? It's none of your business if I'm seeing someone or not! How dare you to ask such a question!"

"I just wanted to know, nothing more." He said raising his hands in the air, but Veronica knew Duncan more than he knew himself. A Kane never asks innocent questions, there is always something hidden behind the most innocent questions.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone, I'm just busy with my other cases and school, happy now that you know what I've been up lately."

"I'm sorry Veronica I didn't mean to make you feel like I'm stalking you."

"Yeah, well I will try to work on your case soon." She said as she looked over his shoulder to see Logan who had his eyes glued on them. She shook her head to tell him to keep his distances since she knew him well enough to know he would do something stupid. But apparently he did not want to stay away from them since he came over and threw his arm over Duncan's shoulder.

"Hey man! What are you up with Veronica, are you back together?" he asked him keeping his eyes on Veronica as he spoke to his best friend.

"No, not at all, we're just talking about Weevil's missing money, she is going to help to find it."

"Lucky you!" he said sarcastically as he looked at Veronica in the eyes. "Well come on now I need your help, you've been here for too long."

"Can't it wait a …"

"No!"

Trouble in paradise part I is coming, I should add that there will be three different parts/three different reasons of tensions... You've got one coming in the next chapter :p , I know it's not nice to leave you hanging like that


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry for the delay, I'm taking my exams at the moment so I don't really have the time to update or write. Next update should be net week, my last exam is on Thursday afternoon but I'm going out afterwards so it will either be on Thursday evening (for me in France) or on Friday. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review to tell me if you like what I'm going to do with this fic.  
Thanks**

**Chapter 8**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Veronica yelled at Logan that day after school as soon as Logan had opened the front door of his house.

"Well come on in." he said closing the door, he found her sitting on the couch and waiting for him. He stood in front of her, he was not going to sit next to her like a poor puppy while she broke up with him, if she wanted to leave him he was not going to make it easy for her, even if it meant acting like a jackass. "Want something to drink, or to eat 'cause I'm pretty thirsty." He said as he took a bottle of vodka and poured a drink for himself, he drank it in one long swallow, he reached for the bottle again but Veronica stopped him by taking it away, she set it next to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Drinking? I'm trying to get drunk in case you haven't noticed it so just break up with me so I can do it at peace."

"Why would I break up with you?"

"Veronica I've already been through this with Lilly I know the signs, you just want to do it kindly. Just one thing, break up with me then get out of my house." He said grabbing the bottle to put it back in the bar and chose another one, he decided to go with scotch. He poured himself another drink under Veronica's stare, he took a small swallow before looking at her. "You know what, I feel generous today, no need to even say it's over between us, I'm saving you from the trouble of having to say it."

"Why do you think I want to break up with you?"

"Because Duncan Kane the love of your life has decided that you're suddenly worth of his time, if you play your cards well he might …"

"Shut up Logan!" she said getting up and slapping him hard. She knew she should not have done that but she needed to make realize him how stupid he was being. "Why do you have to be so stupid, I'm neither breaking up with you nor getting back with Duncan. I don't want to be with him, I'm with you, but you aren't making it easy to be with you, do you realize it?"

"Veronica…"

"No, don't. I thought you had changed but I guess you haven't really changed after all, but we got to spend about two weeks together, which is good."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, that's what people always tell me but that's also what they always do." She told sadly, she bent over the couch and grabbed her coat but before she could put it on Logan stopped her by taking her in his arms.

"You can't leave I need you Veronica, I'm sorry for acting like an ass. I need you so much that it scares me, I've never loved anyone like I love you before and I don't want to lose you or what we have. When I saw Duncan talk to you at school, I don't know what happened to me, I just got so jealous that I had to do something to make him stop flirting with you."

"He wasn't flirting with me."

"Duncan was flirting with you, you just didn't realize it, that's how he does, he talks with a girl and smiles to her from time to time and makes sure no one can realize what he's doing. You have to know him well to realize it, and I know Duncan, I could see what he was trying to do and I knew that I had to stop it no matter what."

"You should have let me handle this, you shouldn't have done what you did."

"I know, I just couldn't sit and watch him flirt with my girlfriend without doing anything, I've already been through that with Lilly even though I wasn't really in love with her. Can you imagine what it was like for me to watch the girl I love and her ex-boyfriend who's still in love with her talk, and having to watch him flirt with her?"

"It doesn't matter because if I'm in love with someone it's certainly not him."

"Who is it then?" he asked her with a small smile, suddenly feeling better.

"This annoying and yet hot blond guy I've been in love with for the past two years and I've been a bad girlfriend to Duncan since I was already in love with that guy but no one knew about it."

"So you love me."

"Yeah, it seems that once you've loved Logan Echolls you can never stop." She said with a smile as she brought him closer to kiss him, they were so immersed in their make out session that none of them heard the front door open. Lynn walked into the living room and dropped her bag on the table but stopped abruptly as she realized her son was in the room and he was not alone.

"So you love me." He asked her as he rested his forehead against hers and played with her hair.

"Yup, but let me tell you next time you go all jealous on me I'm really kicking your ass."

"But I love you."

"Still hoping to get out of trouble?"

"Of course." He replied before kissing her again. Lynn who had hear and seen everything, decided to say nothing and leave the two teens do what they wanted.

Drama numero dos is on the way, well it begins in the next chapter... What can I say? Veronica and Logan could not get together so soon in the story without many problems standing on their way to try to break them apart and this time it's not going to be Duncan. At least, not yet whistle


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Logan woke up the next morning with Veronica by his side, she had her arm around his waist while she was sleeping with her head on his chest. He moved slowly so as not to wake her up, he grabbed his shirt which was on the floor and put it on before waking up Veronica, they had only one hour before school, and she needed to go home to change and shower.

"Veronica wake up, it's already eight." He said softly as he kissed her bare shoulder, she moved a little and tried to push him away, but he would not leave her alone. "I'm not going anywhere until you're awake and dressed, so get your cute little ass out of this bed."

"Sleep."

"You can sleep after school, I'll let you take a nap, but come on wake up."

"You're the one who kept me up last night so shut up."

"I know but last night you weren't complaining, come on sugarpuss wake up, I'm going to take a shower and when I get out of the bathroom you'd better be awake and dressed." He said kissing her on the lips, he went to his walk in closet and grabbed the clothes he was going to wear today, coming back into the room he saw Veronica finally awake.

"Morning." She told him when she saw her boyfriend, she yawned and closed again her eyes She felt the mattress move under Logan's weight and then felt his finger play with her hair, she opened her eyes again and saw him looking at her, she smiled and leaned to kiss him. "I'm going to leave soon."

"I know, but I don't want you to leave."

"Yeah, but I need to go home, take a shower, change and finally get ready for school, I'll see you there." she said finally moving and grabbing her pants which were on the floor next to the bed. Logan watched her get dressed, turned on even if she was doing nothing out of ordinary, she was just beautiful, after having put on her jacket she turned to look at her boyfriend. "I'll see you at school."

"But you're going to have to ignore me." he told her sadly, Veronica walked towards him and hugged him before kissing the top of his head.

"We've already talked about it, I'm not ready to tell everybody about us yet."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"A few more weeks before we can do it, it's been only two weeks."

"But that doesn't mean I like hiding it, I love you and I don't want to hide my feelings."

"Please Logan don't do this, we've already had this conversation."

"Okay, okay." He said getting up, and walking her to the door, making sure to avoid the maid who would probably want to make her breakfast. He opened the door of her car and kissed her as he watched her get in and drive way.

* * *

"Where were you?" Keith asked from the couch where he was sitting as soon as his daughter had set a foot in their apartment. She quikly turned her head to look at him as she was trying to come up with a good lie. "I've already called Wallace who told me he didn't know where you were, so you'd better not lie to me. So where were you."

"Dad..."

"The truth Veronica, I'm asking for the truth."

"I was with someone."

"No really?" he asked clearly unhappy with her answer."I know you were with someone but I want to know who this someone is."

"I'm sorr..."

"You'd better not finish your sentence young lady, I've always let you do things your way but I'm drawing a line here, now answer to my question! Who is this person."

"I'm sorry dad but I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" he asked her when she did not answer he shook his head and told to go get ready for school and she was grounded unless she told him the truth.

Keith decided to drink a cup of coffee hoping it would help him to calm down, but of course coffee made him more nervous and angry, he had never been one to keep tabs on his daughter, on the contrary, but maybe he had gone too far and it was too late. He had raised her well, no doubt about it, but to see her lie to him hurt, she was never one to lie or even hide things from him, if it was what growing up looked like then he definitely did not want his daughter to grow up.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, this day is pretty weird, first the French president gets married for the 3rd time to a former model (who's bored to death by monogamy) only 3 months after his divorce and I'm working really hard on a new story. Let's just say that if you know what kind of relation Rory and Logan had in Gilmore Girl then you know what kind of relation Logan and Veronica will have in this story. The tittle is To Love or Not To Love: Veronica and Logan never got together during the 1st season (so Logan continued to torture her and make fun of her) eight years later they meet again and Veronica has become a hot shot lawyer. (Future Fic). I'll post it as soon as Hidden Truth is over, in something like 2 months and it should be completed

Chapter 10

Veronica was sitting on the sink waiting for Logan who was supposed to join her soon, but he was late and she still could not believe that her father has grounded her. Even if he had done what any other father would have done in his position, it did not mean it did not hurt. She was still thinking about it when Logan walked into the bathroom and dropped his books next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, seeing how she looked a bit depressed compared to this morning, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, she wrapped her arms tightly around him thean usually which worried him even more.

"My father was home this morning."

"What? I thought he was in Nevada."

"Yeah but apparently he got home sooner, I'm grounded until he decides otherwise."

"Grounded?" he asked surprised. "Why?"

"I didn't tell him where I was last night and with who."

"Veronica, you should have told him, even if it was only to get him off your back."

"No, I don't think you realize what you're saying. If my father ever learns about us he won't like it, not at all. Logan he knows about what happened at school, I don't know how but he somehow learned it which means you aren't this favorite person, in fact you're far from being this favorite person."

"Well, I can try to get him to like me again, I remember that he used to like me."

"Yeah, used to. I don't care if I'm grounded or not, we can still see each other at school or elsewhere when he's out of town, I'm not going to let him tell me who to date, if I forgave you then he can."

"Yeah, but this different for you, you've read the letters.."

"Actually, I have only read two, the one you wrote before Lilly's and the one after her funerals. Let me tell you this letter was pretty horrible, I couldn't even read what you had written."

"I was drunk when I wrote it, do you really think I would have been able to write it if I hadn't been drunk, I was after all 'breaking up' with you."

"Yeah but to break up with me you should have dated me before." she said with a smile which turned into giggles when he started to tickle her, she tried to get away but he would not let her. He stopped after a few seconds, seeing she was out of breath, he kissed her and just let her take deep breath. "Logan do you think you can get me to see Connor Larkin?"

"What? Why would you want to see him, please tell me you haven't already fallen out of love."

"No, I just want to find who took Weevil's money and to do so I have to talk to all the guys who were present, you're the next one on the list, consider yourself as warned."

"Great, so if you're going to question everyone that means you're going to talk to Duncan..."

"Logan, I don't want to fight with you again, this is nothing more than an investigation, if you really want you can be present."

"Yeah, I'm sure Duncan is stupid enough not to realize there's something up if I'm present."

"Shut up, I wasn't done explaining! So as I was saying before being brutally interrupted, I can go to his house while you're there, by chance of course. Or I can go to your house to question you while Duncan is there."

"You're an evil girl little one!" he said kissing the top of her nose.

"That's what the doctor said when he saw me come out of my mother, Mars you're going to be an evil little girl."

"Not only that was disgusting but also very truth, I still remember that bong you put in my locker, good idea but really evil."

"What can I say, I was born that way, I just hide if for years. Now I don't hide it, it helps me to scare your friends."

"I'm so proud of you!" he said taking her in his arms again. "Do you think you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just lie low for a moment and then he'll get off my back"

"But if he ever asks you who you were with, tell him and if he wants to kill me afterwards it's okay. I don't want you to get in trouble with your father because of me."

"It's going to be okay." She said kissing him on the lips before jumping off the sink. Logan watched her leave the bathroom, he smiled to himself before doing the same thing, after having made sure no one was around.

A/N: Logan and Veronica haven't slept together yet, they were just sharing a bed in the previous chapter after a make out cession, a hot one... lol


	11. Chapter 11

First week back to school and two things can be said about it: 1/ I'm tired and I can't wait to be on holiday! Good thing, it's going to happen in 7 days!!!! 2/ I'm going to post my new story within two weeks so I really need a beta to correct all my mstakes. I've just realized that in fact, I've got a 3rd thing to say I've had this new idea, a LoVe thing, of course, it's about someone killing a girl called Lilly and putting pictures of four people on the scene crime, pictures of the ab four, and pictures of Logan and Veronica, alone and together. It'll be a future fic, I like future stories . At the moment it's still an idea, I've got nothing written unlike another story about Veronica falling apart on the 5th anniversary of Lilly's death, and Logan trying to help her. It'll be an AU fic, now the story! LOL, long A/N

Chapter 11 

Veronica was working at Mars Investigation, putting some files in the drawers, she was about to grab her laptop to put it in it's case when she saw Lynn Echolls come out of her father's office. She knew he was in there with a client, but she had never thought that client would be Logan's mother, she smiled awkwardly at her boyfriend's mother.

"Veronica!" she said, seeing her in front of the desk with her computer in hand. "It's been a moment since we saw each other, well not really I saw you yesterday with Logan but I didn't want to interrupt you." She told her with a wide grin, Veronica blushed and nodded, not knowing what to say, she just wanted to find the nearest hole and hide in it until the end of her life. "It was nice to see you, next time you're over we'll have to talk, I'm really sorry to leave so abruptly."

"Yeah."

Lynn smiled at her before leaving her, Veronica was still in shock, they had been caught by his mother, she just hoped she had seen nothing too embarrassing. She quickly finished packing her computer and while she was looking for her phone, she saw her father finally come out of his office, not looking happy.

"Do you know what Lynn told me? Actually it was a funny story, she told me you and Logan are dating, but that can't be true since you two haven't been friends since Lilly's funerals and you two dating? Never."

"Dad…"

"But then I thought maybe she is right, after all she did catch them making out on her couch and my daughter came home at 7 in the morning."

"I can explain."

"I'm sure you can explain but don't bother it's too late now, I'm disappointed. You could have come to me and told to me the truth but you chose to lie to me, I thought you trusted me."

"I trust you dad, it's just that we're not ready to tell everybody about us. Can you imagine the reactions we would get, me dating Lilly's ex-boyfriend and him dating Duncan's ex girlfriend?"

"I'm your father, not your friend."

"Yeah, and that's because you're my father that we couldn't tell you yet, you would have scared him. I love Logan and I know what you're going to say, but we really love each other."

"Really? Then if you love each other so much, can you tell me why you didn't get together sooner? Why he has made your life so hard if he loves you?"

"Dad, please don't do this..."

"Do what, tell you the truth about Logan? Tell you that he doesn't deserve you, that you're acting like a child. How can you forgive him like that?"

"I love him!" she said close to tears.

"You don't know anything about love, you're only 17, you're way too young to know a thing about it."

"You're wrong! I know more about life than you think, I had to grow up more quickly than the others, I have to act like an adult, for once I want to be happy. Why don't you let me be happy, I know what it's like to be in love, why don't you trust me to make my own decisions?"

"Because it's obvious you're making wrong decisions."

"This isn't one! Why can't you let me be happy?"

"I'm not trying to prevent you from being happy, I just don't think you'll be happy with Logan, not after all that happened between the two of you. I don't think you're ready to date each other, not after all the things that have happened between the two of you."

"Lucky then that I don't share your point of view, I'm not breaking up with him any time soon. I just want you to be happy for me and approve of this relation." She told him sadly as she picked up her things and packed them. "I won't come home tonight."

She walked towards the door before he could say anything to try to change her mind and slammed the door before taking her cell from her pocket, knowing only one person could help her.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Valentine's Day, or if you're alone then for you today, is what my friends call a a national mourning day LOL. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Tomorrow I'll post my new story, the one taking place in future. Now 'm off to update Letters and then off to have dinner out and then go out for drinks. See ya next week.

Please review.

Thanks

Chapter 12

"What happened?" Logan asked her as she rushed into his open arms, not caring if anyone saw them, she just wrapped her arms around his waist and felt his lips on her forehead. "Veronica?"

"My father knows everything about us."

"What, how?"

"Your mother, she apparently caught us yesterday while we were together and she told my father. We got into this huge fight about me dating you despite all the things you've done to me. He thinks I don't know what love is and I just left, why can't he let me make my own decision?" she asked angry as she moved out of his embrace Logan let her do, knowing she needed it.

"I don't know Veronica, he's just trying to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected, I'm old enough to decide what's good for me and what isn't! If I want to sleep with you it'll be because I want to and because I was ready to sleep with you, I don't understand him, I thought he wanted to see me happy. I don't understand him, why does he always imagine the worse about you?"

"I don't know. He wants to see you happy, he's just trying to protect you..."

"I don't need his protection!" she said angry as she moved away from him when he tried to get close to her. "I'm in love with you and nothing is going to change that, he should get used to this idea because I'm not going to break up with you just to please him."

"Veronica, you should try to give him some time to get use to us, it's been only a day, tomorrow he might be more ready to talk about it than he is right now." He told her, knowing how important her father is to her. He did not want to be the one to who comes between them.

"I will, I just don't want to deal with him at the moment, do you think I can crash at your house tonight, if I can't I can always …"

"Sure, my father is still in Europe shooting his new movie and now that my mother knows about us it's going to be okay." He said taking her in his arms, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. They stayed like a few seconds before Logan made her sit between his legs, knowing they would be there for a while, she rested her back against his chest. "This is how I want to spend the rest the rest of my life." He whispered in her ear, Veronica smiled and turned around to kiss, slowly their innocent kiss, turned out to be a not that innocent kiss when his tongue entered her mouth. She moved around so that she was facing him, Logan lied on the sand with Veronica on top of him. Things were becoming hotter and heavier when they were interrupted by a drunken person, Logan quickly put her shirt back since he had played with the hem of her shirt only a few seconds before. "Shh. It's probably nothing."

"Looogan!" a drunk Dick shouted seeing his friend, he tried to walk towards him but ended up falling on the sand just as he was about to reach him. "Hey I know you!"

"Dick what the hell are you doing here?"

"Party and free beers."

"Well go back to it then!"

"Oh Veronica!" he said suddenly recognizing the person who was with Logan. "What are you doing with her, why were you kissing her?" he asked, slowly realizing what had happened before his arrival, he did not feel that drunk now. It was as if seeing them together had made him feel less drunk, if possible.

"Dick shut up, you didn't see anything, am I making myself clear?"

"Logan what the hell are you doing man, this is Veronica! Is she blackmailing you or is she just a good la…" before he could finish his sentence, Logan had punched him, he was about to do it again when Veronica stopped him, no one talked to her like that.

"Logan stop."

"Why not, he insulted you, he totally deserves it."

"He's your friend and he's drunk, he won't even remember it tomorrow."

"I don't care, no one insults my girlfriend."

"Well as much as I love your caveman attitude, you can stop now, he's drunk and he won't remember a thing tomorrow morning. You should take to your house, you never know what kind of trouble he can get into."

"Do you think I care about him right now? He's ruining everything, I'm not taking him home, I'm going to..."

"Take my friend home while I go to Wallace."

"What, no way!" he said clearly unhappy with her choice. Veronica smiled, knowing he wanted to spend time with her to make sure she was alright. She hugged him and told him to take care of Dick and she would see at school in the morning, he kissed her and dragged Dick's sorry ass in his car.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, please keep up reviewing and you can even help me with this story because I'm almost running out of ideas. LOL . I'm stuck on chapter 23 and I've been stuck for quite some time know

Also, thanks to those who reviewed my new LoVe story, To Love or Not to Love

Chapter 13

Logan was eating his breakfast while channel surfing, he heard noise coming from behind him but he did not turn around, he knew it was Dick. He pushed a drink of water and aspirins towards him as he sat next to him.

"Oh man, I feel like a herd of elephants threw a party in my head." He said whining as he drank his aspirins. He grabbed a bowl and the cereals; he was eating when he suddenly stopped to look at Logan who still had his eyes glued to the TV. "Last night, you weren't alone at the beach."

"No, I wasn't, I was with someone and you forced me to change my plans to get your sorry ass home. If I were you I would keep my mouth shut because right now you aren't my favorite person."

"I'm sure you can get her into bed tonight"

"Shut up!" he said, watching him now.

"Well, you're Logan Echolls you can have anyone you want."

"You'd better be careful with what you say, this is my girlfriend you're talking of."

"Wait a minute." he said putting his hands in the air, he put his head down as if he were thinking really hard, but that could not be the case. Dick could not think even if his life was in jeopardize. "You were with Mars last night, you even had..."

"If you want to live long enough to enjoy your trust fund you'd better keep your mouth shut about what you saw last night."

"You and Veronica?"

"Yes and if you aren't scared of me then you should be scared of her."

"Please tell me this is some kind of very well elborated plan to humiliate her."

"You're dead!" he said pushing away his stool, he walked towards Dick and put his hand around his neck.

"Man, you're hurting me."

"I hope so, you don't talk of my girlfriend like that, you don't even get to think of her, she isn't just some girl."

"What's so special about her?" Dick askd as he was trying to get away from Logan.

"I love her and I'm not going to lose her because of you, so if you ever say anything bad about her."

"You're serious, this is big, Duncan is going to be pissed off when he'll learn about it."

"I know it, why do you think we're hiding, of course he isn't going to be happy about it but we're together and when we'll tell him, he'll have to deal with it. We aren't going to break up just to make him happy. You my friend, so you will keep your mouth shut until we decide to tell him the truth, if you ever say a word about what you know to anyone, I'll make you pay. Am I making myself clear?" he said, as he hit him on the back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Veronica was playing with her food when she felt Wallace's eyes on her, ever since she had showed up on his doorstep and had asked him if she could stay with him. He had tried to ask her questions about what had happened, to make her come to his house, just like his mother but she told them it was nothing.

"Shouldn't you eat the food instead of playing with it?" he asked her, worried. This morning she had eaten nothing, she just sat there and played with her cereals, not even eating.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Veronica, I know you don't want to talk about whatever happened between you and your father, but I think you should talk to someone."

"It's not that bad, it's just a small thing, nothing too important. We're going to solve whatever problem we might have." She told him with a smile as she started to eat a little, just to get him off her back.

* * *

Veronica dropped her bag on the couch and went into her room to change and grab some of Logan's letters, the ones she still hadn't read. She sat on the couch and opened one, this letter was dated from the second week after Lilly's burial and one week after her status as a social outcast had been made it official.

"This is so hard, hating you should be easy since you've chosen to side with your father and thus choose him over us, but I can't seem to hate you. Damn I've been trying it for two weeks and so far I haven't been succesful because I still love you. I think that once you've fallen in love with a Mars you can't fall out of love afterwards. It seems like I'm stuck on you no matter what I do.'

Veronica smiled and put the letter back in its envelop, she grabbed another one and smiled as she realized this one was written after he had smatched her lights at the dog's beach.

'I've had the shitiest day ever! I think it's today that I've realized that you don't care about me like you used to. In fact, I think you hate me but then I can't really blame you for that, I've been looking for your hatred for quite some time now. Unfortunately for me now that you do hate me, I only want one thing, go back in time and change the way things happened between us. I would make myself tell you about my feelings and get you to go out with me, because I know things would have been different between us, if it had been the case.

Every day I wish I could have amnesia just to forget about the hell I've been putting you through, how could, how can I do that to the girl I love? I don't know how I can carry on living like that, knowing that everyday I'm hurting you more and more, every time I see my face in a mirror I want to throw up because of what I'm doing to you.

I've realized two important things today, I love a girl who will never love me back because I've been such an ass to her and that every time I see you smile or laugh, I can't help but fall in love with you. Someday I'll explain myself and I hope you won't slam your door at my face, I promise to do it even if it's the last thing I do.'

Veronica finished reading the letter as her father walked into their apartment, he looked at her before putting his briefcase on the bar and grabbing the mail.

"I didn't think you would be home."

"This is my house last time I checked, unless you're throwing me out."

"I'm not and you know it as well as I do."

"Really? Because yesterday I didn't feel like I was welcomed." she told him, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"Veronica you know as well as I do that I'll never ask you to leave. I don't like your boyfriend but..."

"You've made it pretty clear." she said interupting him.

"Yes, I don't like guy, after all he has done to you but you can't honestly blame me.?What kind of father would I be if I didn't try to stop you from dating a guy like Logan Echolls? Even if he had been nice to you after Lilly's death I would still have refused to see my little girl date a guy like Logan Echolls, this kid is trouble."

"You don't know him like I do, this is just an image he gives to the outside world, if you knew the real Logan you wouldn't think that."

"I don't know if I want to get to know him." he told her honestly, Veronica nodded and looked down at her lap. The situation was getting worst and worst, she did not want to get into another argument with her father, but he had to understand that she was not going to break up with Logan just to make him happy.

"It's up to you, but I'm not breaking up with him anytime soon. We're in love and we'll stay together for as long as we can."

I know there was not a lot of LoVe action in this chapter, but I'm going to make for for it in the next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Veronica was grinning like a mad woman as she was making her way into the pool house where Logan was with his BFF, she could not wait to question them and thus make them nervous. She opened the door and found them sitting on the couch, playing to a video game; they immediately stopped upon seeing her. Logan smiled at her while Duncan had his back turned, but he quickly stopped and asked her what the hell she was doing here.

"Your friend has asked me to save his ass, apparently there wa a poker party held here and money was stolen."

"Oh yeah, that was quite some time ago."

"Only 18 days ago and remember your friend who showed up at school with a bruise on his face this morning, he met Weevil's fist and unless you want your pretty face to be like this, you'd better help me."

"Wow Mars, you have a thing for me now? A pretty face."

"Shut up Echolls." she told him asking him with her eyes to stop acting stupidly. Duncan was watching the two of them look at each other, as of they were silently speaking to each othee, which they were, but he did not know it. "Now tell me, what really happened."

Logan nodded and gave her his version of the night before Duncan gave her his. She made some mental note like to talk to Connor Larkin, she threw her notepad in her bag and went towards the door but Duncan followed her.

"Hey Veronica, listen, I wanted to ask you… well do you think you're going to find the one who stole?" he asked her lamely, and it was quite obvious that this was not the question he wanted to ask her.

"Soon I'll ask some questions to Connor and Friedrich then find the big bad guy."

"Have you thought to Logan…"

"Logan?" she asked on the defensive, he was after all accusing her boyfriend. She tried to play it cool and asked him what he meant by that.

"Well he's the one who hosted the game, he knows the poll house better than any of us and he actually said there was no way Weevil would get out of the house with our money."

"So you think he did it."

"I don't know, I can't really say it's him, he's my best friend."

"Yeah, your best friend." She said bitterly, wanting to add that's why he was stabbing him in the back. She looked away and saw Logan standing on the doorway, with his eyes on them, she smiled at him, knowing he had heard their conversation, but he did not return her smile, instead he came towards them.

"I didn't steal Weevil's money, nice to see how much trust my best friend has in me. You know what DK, I don't feel like playing with you anymore."

"Logan…"

"Don't Logan me, you should leave." He said as he turned his back to return to the poolhouse. Veronica stood there, torn between going there to comfort Logan or leave, she decided to go with the former, no matter what Duncan thought, at this point she did not really care about him.

"I thought you were gone by now."

"You saw me not only two minutes ago, and if you honestly thought I was going to leave then you're mistaken. I'm not leaving you after that."

"You want to help me to remove that knife from my back?"

"Logan I'm really sorry you had to hear that." She said as she sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault if Duncan thinks I'm a thief."

"I'm sure he doesn't, he's just…."

"Don't try to protect him."

"I'm not trying to protect him, you're the one I'm trying to protect, I don't care about him." she said, trying to make him realize she was telling the truth. Logan nodded and took her in his arms, needing to be close to her. "Do you want to come to see Larkin with me?"

"Do I have to? I might make sarcatisc remarks and make fun of him, I don't think he'll help you if I do so."

"I don't care, you're coming with me!" she said getting up and grabbing his arm to drag him towards the French door, she smiled as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. They were still walking and talking, him behind her with his arm arm around her waist when they bumped into her father who was watching them and more precisely Logan's arm.

"Logan." Keith said coldly, Logan who was about to move his arm was stopped by Veronica's firm hold on his arm. She wanted to show her father that nothing would change between them just because he did not like Logan.

"Hi, Mr Mars, how are you?"

"I've been better."

"Well sorry dad but we've got to go." Veronica told her father, not wanting him to say something hurtful to Logan, he already had to deal with Duncan today and that was enough. She would have to deal with him later, and ask him what he was doing at the Echolls', first Lynn coming to his office and now him going to her house, something was definitely up.

Please review to let me know if you like this chapter because it's one of my favorite


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay, I'm pretty busy with college, I don't know when will be the next update. I was supposed to update all my stories on Thursday but I went out to party for a friend's 20th birthday and even if I'm not _supposed to have another Thursday evening out _soon, I don't know when I'll update again, so please review.

Thanks

PS: Some things ikes quotes were taken from the show, don't sue me please

Chapter 16

Two days later

"So, I've got a good news, and a bad one. The good news is, I know who stole the money. The bad news is, I know who stole the money." Veronica said as she approached the 09ers table, Weevil behind her. She sat next to Logan and took his slice of pizza, "You've got good taste, anyway as I was saying I know who took the money but for you to know who it's, Logan will have to host another game with the same guests and me of course. I'm going to take the place of whoever took the money, unless you still want to play with him."

"Do I have my word to say in this?"

"No, so tonight you'll host another party..."

"No way! It's my mother's Christmas party, I'm not having Pacco at the house, people might see him."

"Too bad then, I thought you wanted to have your stuff back." she said with a fake sad smile. Weevil smirked and added:

"I get my money and your stuff will magically reappear, I took some classes in magic!"

"Okay, tonight at my place." Logan said knowing he had no other choice but accept Veronica's offer, it's been almost four weeks and the guys were starting to be more and more angry with losing their things and always having to watch their backs in case something happened. He decided to throw one last remark to Veronica, hoping to make it as 'normal' as possible, and asked her if the blond in her knew how to play poker, but he should have known better not to poke fun out of Veronica.

"Well since you can play it then I guess I can play too, it can't be that hard if all of you can play poker."

* * *

"So now that we know Duncan faked being drunk to steal your money, but by winning it and it seems like the guy failed but next you might have more luck. Now Connor, Connor Larkin, just so you know he isn't into drugs, he's just drinking too much Sun Tea and before you ask it's a diuretic wrestlers down when they need to make weight or that actors use before they're half naked on the cover of "Vanity Fair". I want one signed." she told him with a smile before turning to Logan, with an even wider smile. "Our third suspect and main suspect, he's got everything against him: Motive. Access. Looks like an evildoer, smells like an evildoer but it's not him. Weevil is the one who cleared him, the FBI couldn't have raided the place better than him. Now, those who want to hear about how the guy who lives in the most expensive house of Neptune stole the money have to raise their hands." she said with a smile. "Sean didn't bring the Big Mouth Joes because he's cheap. He knew he couldn't leave with the money, so he didn't. What happens to garbage in the 09er zip? He just waited for the recycling to go out the next day and did a little garbage picking."

"Come on Veronica, the guy has a chauffeur to drive him to school."

"Yeah, but it's normal to have daddy drive you to school when you're in high school. Because our dear Sean's father is the butler, not the businessman we all thought he was. Oups, sorry Sean, your secret is out." she said with a smirk, from the corner of her eyes she saw Weevil walk towards Sean and make him get out of the pool house "for a stroll". Veronica looked at Logan before turning her look towards Duncan who was drinking his Ice tea. "Mind if I deal first?" she said as she took the cards from Duncan's hand and started faning them in front of her with one hand before shuffling the deck just like a professional would in Las Vegas. Logan smiled at her, man he was not expecting her to know how to play poker, let alone how to do such a thing, he was proud of his girl.

After two hours, Logan decided to give up, Veronica was taking their money and it seemed like she was not even playing her best poker.

"The game is over, Veronica has already taken all our money and I don't know about you, but I'm not about to play another game with her, unless it's strip poker."

"Dream on, a girl like her? She's out of your league." Weevil said with a smirk. Logan instead of answering got up and opened the door.

"You can grab something to eat and drink as long as you don't do anything stupid. Now out." He said as he watched everyone leave the pool house, he grabbed Veronica by the arm as she was walking past him and made her stop.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay, but see things positivly. It could have been worse, I could have gone to Paris with my parents for the weekend and the update would have been on Monday lol

Chapter 17

"You little liar." Logan said as kissed her neck. "Why didn't you tell me you already knew how to play poker?"

"Because you never asked."

"I did when we were at school, don't you remember?"

"I do, but I don't really care right now." She replied as her lips meet his, they kissed for quite some time before Veronica pulled away, they needed to leave before the others started to suspect something was up. "Let's go, I heard some movie star was home."

"Don't remind me, Aaron decided to come home for the Christmas party only two days ago and things are already tensed at home. He should have stayed in Europe and continue his movie."

"I promise not to force you to talk to him."

"Yeah, but it's not like I really have the choice, now let's go."

He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the house, it's only in front of the French doors that he let go her hand, he quickly kissed her before letting her go into first and following her five minutes later.

"Hey." Duncan said as he joined Logan at the bar. "Listen, I'd like to apologize for the."

"Yeah. I've done worse."

"Sure. So we are okay?"

"We're cool." Logan said as he took a sip of his drink and watched Veronica who was on the other side of the room talking with Weevil. He knew she was friend with him and he had helped her on some cases, but he couldn't help it if he was jealous.

"Do you think there's something going on between them?"

"Never, Veronica would never date a guy like Weevil."

"Probably, you're probably right. Your mom is coming over here." Duncan said pointing towards his left where Lynn was apparently coming towards them.

"Logan it's time." She told him with a smile before going towards the piano where the bell was, she rang it twice to get everyone's attention, "I've a special surprise for you if could just follow Santa outside."

Logan watched as everyone started to go out, he smiled as he realized Veronica had stayed behind, to leave with him, she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go." She whispered in his ear with a smile, Logan smiled and made her walk towards the door, but stopped when he saw his father talking with a woman while his mother was next to them. He joined them quickly, hoping his mother would not say anything about him and Veronica.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh Logan! It's your father, he had forgotten his jacket, what about you? Shouldn't you be outside with everyone else?"

"It's my fault Mrs Echolls, I couldn't find my scarf and Logan was trying to help me to find it."

"It's nothing, Veronica, let's go!"

"Yeah." Aaron said with a smirk as he put his hand on Logan's shoulder and made him walk towards the door, but before they could take another step one of the waitress raced towards them, making them stop.

"You don't even care, do you? Sleep with me, you say you love me and then never call me?"

"Excuse me, but do we know each other?" Aaron asked, as innocently as he could. The woman swings her arm to stab Aaron with but he moved and pushed Logan forward who fell on the ground.

Keith jumped on the woman and got her under control.

Veronica ran towards Logan and almost jumped back, seeing he had an ice peak in his abdomen, she was about to touch it when he father told her not to do so. "Call an ambulance." She yelled as people were starting to come back into the house, "It's going to be okay." She whispered as she stroke his cheek lovingly, she heard people gasp and murmur but she did not care, all she cared about at the moment was Logan.

"It's goi...ng to b..e okay."

"Of course it's going to be okay, you can't leave me." She said as tears started to run down her cheeks, she wiped them as leaned forward to kiss him

"Lov ou."

"I love you, come on Logan, don't close your eyes, Logan no!" she cried as she hit his cheek to try to keep him awake, but he had closed his eyes and would not open them.


	18. Chapter 18

WOW! I didn't think I would get 20 reviews on chapter 17. I really hope you'll carry on reviewing that much . I'm updating tonight instead of tomorrow since I'm going out with my friends :)  
I don't know when the next update will be since I'm going to get my laptop repaired by Toshiba, so I won't have it for a few weeks

Chapter 18

Veronica was sitting on a chair in the waiting room of Neptune's hospital as she was waiting for the doctors to come and give them news about Logan who had been taken to the operation room as soon as they had arrived. Lynn gave her a small smile as she sat next to her and handed her a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"You should try to eat and drink something." She said when Veronica refused. "You need to eat, you've had nothing to eat or drink for hours, Logan wouldn't be happy if he saw you making yourself sick over him, he would hate it."

"We don't even know if he's going to make it."

"He'll, he's stubborn, he won't leave and the doctors are trying to help him."

"I can't lose him." she said so softly that Lynn almost did not hear her, not knowing what to say to the broken girl she hugged her. Veronica broke down in her arms, her sobs grew louder as Lynn held her more tightly than before, she whispered words of comfort, as she tried to get her to stop crying, hearing noises from behind her, she turned around to look at who it was. Keith and Duncan were both standing in the doorway, not knowing what to do, come into the room or leave the two women alone.

"Veronica, your father is here."

She raised her head and saw her father was indeed there, but he was not alone, Duncan was also there . Veronica wiped away her tears and got up, she went to her father who hugged her, right now he did not really care about him not liking Logan as her boyfriend, his little girl was suffering and she needed him.

"He's going to be okay." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I can't lose him."

"You won't lose him, he's going to make it, I still haven't met him as your boyfriend, remember every boyfriend of yours go through hell with me." He said trying to make a joke, Veronica gave him a very small smile.

"I don't think he wants to meet you, you've scared him several times already."

"Then I'll try not to scare him, I promise to be nice with Logan. Why don't you eat something, I'm sure Logan wouldn't like to see you like that."

"I'm not really hungry."

"I know, but you have to try." he said giving her the bagel Lynn had brought earlier, he watched as she took small bites. He knew it was not a lot, but it was still better than watching her eat nothing. "Do you want me to call Wallace?"

"He doesn't know about me and Logan."

"I know, but I'm sure he'd like to be here for you."

"I know, but please don't call him."

"Is she going to be okay?" Lynn asked Keith as they were both watching Veronica sleep on one of the couches.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see, I can't really tell you anything yet."

"They really love each other, you know."

"That's what I'm realizing but that doesn't make it hurt less, she lied to me."

"She's young and you know how children are when they are young. You should just forget about it and move on, she is happy and I don't think you should try to break them up, you would make a mistake and she would never forgive you for that."

"I'm not going to break them up, I just wished she had told me sooner. We're close, I never thought she would lie to me about something that important. I'm her father and I need to know this kind of things otherwise how am I supposed to protect her?"

"She doesn't need to be protected, she is in love and she wants to be happy." Lynn said as Logan's doctor came into the room, telling him Logan had made it through his surgical operation and that at the moment a nurse was taking him back to his room. But they could visit him if they wanted and even stay in the room to wait for him to wake up. They both thanked the doctor and decided to tell Veronica it was now okay to go see Logan, as soon as the words had left his mouth, she had jumped out of her chair and walking towards the nurse desk. Keith exchanged an amused look with Lynn before telling her to join Veronica, since she was also dying to see her son.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay, I lost my grandmother last week and I didn't feel like updating or even writting.

Chapter 19

Keith sat on the chair his daughter had previously occupied and took a deep breath; the night was far from being over. When he took Lynn's case, he did not think that he would discover that his daughter is dating the Echolls son or that Logan would end up in hospital, stabbed by someone who is apparently one of the many _lady _friends of Aaron. He took a deep breath and looked around the room, finding Duncan still sitting on a chair, he had completely forgotten about him.

"You should probably go home." He told him as he meet his eyes for the first time, he watched the boy who had dated his daughter shake his head. "Lynn and Veronica are going to spend a lot of time here; you won't see him until tomorrow at best."

"How long have they been together?"

"From what I understood, a month or something like that."

"A month." He repeated as he suddenly understood why Veronica seemed happier lately and why it took her so long to solve the case, she was too busy with Logan to investigate. He felt a rush of anger towards his best friend and Veronica, they both betrayed him, he did not care if she was his former girlfriend and he was the one who broke up. "They've been seeing each other behind my back for a month!"

"They weren't seeing each other behind your back, you're just angry, I'm sure they were going to tell you soon."

"I don't think so, I know Logan and he wouldn't have told me about it! I'm sure, I wouldn't have learned about it if it weren't for that woman stabbing him."

"You can't say that."

"I can, that's what they did! But then I shouldn't be surprised it's Veronica and Logan, they deserve each other!" he said angry, as he walked past Keith, he caught him by the arm and made him stop.

"Duncan I know you're angry but you should probably go home, because I'm not going to let you get into Logan's room, especially that angry. I won't let you see Logan or Veronica unless you calm down."

"But they.."

"I know, but you need to go home, give it a few days, it might make things worse between you and Logan, he's your best friend no matter what happens and right now he's lying on a bed recovering from a four hour operation."

"Yeah, I will try to come back sometime this week to see how he's doing, I should probably go now." He said as Keith nodded, it was the best thing to do at the moment.

Veronica put a hand on her mouth as she entered Logan's room, if Lynn had not been behind her she would have probably turned around and left. She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled knowing she was not alone; she had Lynn. She quickly went towards the bed where he was lying, with countless tubes coming out of his body, she took her hand, careful not to touch to his IV, she kissed it before stroking his cheek lovingly.

"He's going to be okay." Lynn said as she stood next to her n front of Logan's bed. She put her hand on her son's forehead, just like she used to be when he was a child and had the flu, but this time it was worse than the flu. It was Aaron's fault if her son was in hospital, she should have done something about it sooner but she was going to make him pay, he was going to regret what he has done to Logan and her. "He's a fighter and he did say he wasn't leaving you."

"He'd better not if he knows what's good for him."

"Believe me, my son knows it. I don't think he wants to leave his girlfriend, he's too afraid of what you would do to him." she told her with a smile, she kissed her cheek as she hugged her.

"I don't know."

"I know it, you can trust me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Somewhere

Veronica threw a blanket on the sand and sat on it before taking the leash off BackUp who immediately started to run, happy of no longer being attached to a leash. She watched him play with the tennis ball she had thrown earlier; it felt good to be there, with no one around. She was grazing at the horizon when someone sat next to her, she did not have to look up to know to know who it was.

"You're in the wrong side of town." She told him without turning around to look at him.

"I know, I was going home when I saw you here and I thought we could talk."

"Talk? Us?"

"Yeah, I know we yell more than anything else, but why not try to talk this time."

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about, your letters?"

"You weren't supposed to read them."

"That's what I understood when I confronted Weevil about them, you were ready to give him lots of money to have them back. You know, if you had given me the letters before Lilly's death you might have gotten some reaction from me but now, I don't know what to do. Should I make you pay or ignore you or, I don't know what else I can do."

"I don't need to ask you if you return my feelings, do I?" he asked with a somewhat a awkward smile, though he felt horrible. But then it was to be expected, he has made her life hell for months and now his secret was out in the open. In the end rejection hurt more than any of his father's belt ever could, having his heart ripped out of his chest was horrible, well God had a twisted way of making him pay his stupidity

"You don't realize how hard this is for me, do you? If you had come to me before you turned into a jackass things would have been easier but now this is just too hard."

"What would you have done if I had told you sooner?"

"I probably would have reciprocate your feelings." she said so softly that he almost did not hear her but he did. And that made him feel even worse because he could have had a chance with Veronica, but now, the chances were small.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could return you the question."

"Logan you were Lilly's boyfriend and she was my best friend, I couldn't really tell you I had feelings for you."

"Do you think we'll ever have a chance to be together or things are never going to work between us."

"I don't know, if things were different I would say we might have a chance but now, I don't think I want to have anything to do with you. You might say you love me, but I dont trust you and I will never."

"Come on Veronica, you can't say, you used to trust me."

"Yeah, I used to trust you when I still wore pink dresses and Lilly was still alive and my mother was still trying to be a good mother and not a cheater. Logan open your eyes, we aren't the same people, we'll never be, so if you want an advice, move on with your life and forget about whatever feeling you might have for me. Believe me you'll soon realize they weren't true and when you'll do, there will be a hell to pay for me, noboby says no to Logan Echolls."

"You can't seriously think that."

"I do, if I didn't think it I wouldn't be saying it, open your eyes Logan and look around you, me dating the king of 09ers? Never going to happen, we're too different, I don't want to try anything with you only to have it backfire at me, one heartbreak is enough. I've learned from my mistakes." she said as she got up and grabbed her blanket. She called Back up and as she walked past Logan, he grabbed her by the wrist and made her stop.

"What do you mean? I'm never going to hurt you, you know me."

"Do I? I don't know you and I've already been through a break up with a 09er and to be honest one is enough, I don't want to date another Duncan."

"I'm nothing like Duncan!" he said angry, he did not like to be compared to his best friend. When he breaks up with a girl, he makes sure she knows they are no longer an item instead of simply ignoring them, well for all the girls but Caitlin.

"Yeah, if it makes you feel better to think that."

"Damn it Mars! What do you want from me, what do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

"Nothing, Logan this is too late, it's as simple as that! Last year you were the perfect guy for me, at least that's what I thought. I was head head over heels for you, I was about to ask you out, me, Veronica Mars. I had these feelings for you and I knew I had to do something about them, but then Lilly died and things changed between us. There was a time when was in love with you." she said looking away a second before looking back at Logan with tears in her eyesn  
this was proving to be more difficult than she thought. Logan wiped away a tear and took her in his arms.

"I love you Veronica Mars, please give us a chance to be happy"

"I'm sorry Logan."

"Please, don't do this, we could be happy together."

"Maybe we had our chance last year and it's now too late, we've hurt each other too much to be together, we both made mistakes and I don't think we can move past them."

"Of course we can, you just have to …"

"No, Logan, I know it's too late."

"So what? You're just going to give up and not fight for us? We could be so happy Veronica, if only you would fight for us."

"You don't understand Logan I'm tired of having to fight to get what I want, love shouldn't be so hard and I don't know if it's worth fighting for you." She said softly, as if she did not want him to hear him, but he did hear her. He let her go and put his hands on the back of his head, knowing he had lost.

"I don't share your opinion, what we have is worth fighting for, at least that's what I think. But now, I don't even know what I have to do to make you love me, and if I want to have something with you anymore. Don't worry I won't annoy you again!"

"Logan, no!"

"What, isn't it what you want? For once I'm going to give you what you want Veronica, see I know what love is, since I'm going to let you go even if it's the hardest thing I'll do."

"Logan…"

"Good bye Veronica." He said leaning to kiss her before walking away, for what seemed forever.

* * *

**I know, this chapter doesn't make sense at the moment, but later it will make sense...**


	21. Chapter 21

I know, last chapter didn't make any sense, but what happened in Logan's dream is going to be used in the rest of the story, not now, but later.

**Chapter 21**

Logan woke up suddenly and hissed because of the pain he was feeling on his chest and stomach, he laid on the bed and looked around him, it was just a nightmare. He was slowly remembering what had happened, the Christmas party, him and Veronica staying behind while they were all out and then his father having an argument with the help. The whole thing at the beach was just a nightmare, maybe of what could have happened if he had not kissed her or if she had not listened to him. He looked on his left and saw Veronica sleeping on the chair, looking quite uncomfortable, he felt even more love at that moment than ever, not that he was happy to see she had probably cried herself to sleep, but because she was here with him.

"Veronica." He said in a hoarse voice, he repeated her name again and watched her slowly open her eyes. "Hey beautiful."

"Logan…" she said just before throwing herself in his arms, but she pulled away when she heard him groan. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"How are you, does it hurt, do you want me to call the doctor or anyone?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you, you didn't look like you were comfortable sleeping on this chair."

"Yeah, you really scared us, you know. I was scared to lose you, I can't live without you, don't you ever dare to leave me." she said in tears, she would never be able to live without him. She may be only 17 but she knew what love is and love is Logan." He saw how emotional she was and took her in his arms to comfort her, he hated seeing her cry.

"I'm never going to leave you, I know what it's like to live without you and I've realized what could have happened if you had turned your back on me that day at the beach. I would have died, I realize that without you I'm nothing. If it weren't for you I would still be Neptune's official psychotic jackass." He smiled as he heard Veronica's laugh. It was so good to hear her laugh after his nightmare, he did not want to think about his dream anymore. "Come here." he said as he made some room for Veronica on his bed, Logan bite his lip so as not to show her how much pain this little movement was causing. Veronica made him stop, knowing he was in pain even if he was hidding it well, she put a hand on his arm and got into the bed, trying not to touch him. She laid her head on his shoulder and put her hands in front of her, not knowing where else to put them, Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You should try to sleep a little."

"Same thing for you, close your pretty blue eyes, I'll be there tomorrow, now sleep."

"Okay." she said with her eyes closed, as she felt Logan kiss her forehead. After half an hour he also fell asleep, feeling safe with Veronica next to him, even if it might sound stupid to some people.

* * *

The next morning, Veronica woke up when she heard the door of Logan's room opening and closing, she turned around and looked at the idiot who had dared to wake her up so soon. She yawned and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them, hoping the person would disappear, but she was unlucky, Lamb was still there, smirking. Veronica slowly moved Logan's arm so as to not wake him up, he needed to sleep.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him coldly, trying to be as silent as possible.

"If there's one thing I wasn't expecting to see this morning, it's seeing you here, in this bed with Mr Echolls. Man, I don't really know what to else, nothing could have prepared me for such a sight." Lamb said with a wide smile. Veronica glared at him and then looked at Logan who was still sleeping.

"What do you want from Logan? Can't you see he's sleeping? He's been stabbed in case you haven't noticed it."

"Don't worry about it, I know he's been stabbed, that's why I'm here. I need his statement, the DA also wants it to press charges against the woman who stabbed him. I'm also going to need your statement."

"Take mine first then! Logan needs to rest as much as possible and I don't want you to …"

"Ronnie?" a sleepy Logan said, as he was slowly waking up. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her; she smiled back at him and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I'm here, you should go back to sleep, I'm here."

"What is he doing here?" he asked her realizing Lamb was in the room.

"He wants your statement about what happened. Do you feel like answering to his questions while I go home to shower and change? Your mother should be here in less than one hour."

"Please stay." Logan said, holding her by the wrist as she was getting ready to get out of the bed. Veronica look at his hand on her wrist and then at his face, before nodding, knowing it was going to be hard, and as much as she did not want to stay she agreed. She did not really want to hear about his version of the events, she took his hand and held it tightly


	22. Chapter 22

Hi, I'm updating quickly from a bar. I'm staring in Macbeth in one hour. I'm the 2nd witche and I don't want to play in it!! Wish me good luck

Chapter 22

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked Logan a few minutes after Lamb's going. She was starting to be worried, Logan still hasn't said a word, not even a barb towards Lamb, it was as if remembering that night had made him realized how close he came to dying.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, you should probably go home since I'm going to sleep."

"Logan.."

"Veronica, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to sleep at the moment. Don't worry, I'm going to be okay."

"I'm going home then." Veronica said, knowing Logan did not want to talk about what just happened. She grabbed her jacket and put it on before leaning to kiss him softly. "I love you." She whispered as she stroked his cheek, something she often did.

"I love you too, see you in a few hours."

"Yeah." Veronica kissed him once again before leaving the hospital room, not knowing what else to do or say. It seemed like Logan needed to be alone for the moment and even if she did not like it, she could not force him to talk about it, she will have to wait.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Keith said when he saw his daughter in the kitchen, eating lunch.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you aren't happy to see me and right now, I don't need someone else tell me he doesn't want to see me."

"Hey, what's going on? What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry." she said getting up.

"Don't move from your seat, explain yourself, what happened?"

"I don't really know, Lamb came to see Logan about what happened and ever since that moment, he's been different. I don't know what happened, it's like he's in some sort of parallel universe, he's scaring me. He just looks at the wall and says nothing."

"It's probably a post traumatic shock, Logan probably hadn't realized what happened to him and when Lamb came to ask him about his version of what happened, it brought back memories. Unfortunatly, there's nothing you can do to help him, just be there and try to do all you can to help him when you see he is going to need it. Right now, there's nothing you can do but be present for him."

"It hurts to see him like that, I want him to go back to being _my Logan_, not this guy who does nothing. I miss him."

"Give him time, like I said, just be there for him, there's nothing you can do, just give him time."

"Okay." Veronica said, getting up and grabbing her jacket, which was on the stool next to her. "I'm going back to see Logan, I'm going to rent ome movies and take them with me so we can watch them."

"Good idea, are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know. Dad, I know you don't like what's happening between me and Logan, but I love him."

"I know you do, and I'm not going to come between you two but if he ever hurts you, then tell him he'll meet my gun."

"Don't worry, I'll." she said with a smile. She kissed on the cheek and left the house, feeling better now.

--

"Honey, I've just rented Easy Rider!" Veronica said joyfully when she walked into Logan's room, not really paying attention to who was in the room.

"_Honey, _I've got visitors, I'm sure you remember Dick, Beaver, Luke and the rest of the crew." He answered with a tight smile. He took her hand as soon as she had reached his bed and kissed her softly.

"How are you?"

"Better now that you're here."

"Sweet talker."

"You said something about Easy Rider, didn't you?"

"So Veronica, you and Logan..." Beaver started to ask, not knowing how to describe the relationship between Logan and Veronica. Logan's eyes met his girlfriend's eyes, and answered.

"Of course she is my girlfriend, listen as much as I enjoyed spending time with you, I'd like to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"Sure." Dick answered as he pouched his shoulder and led the rest of the guys out of the room. He gave a smile to Veronica before closing the door behind him, she looked at Logan surprised, did Dick Casablancas really smiled at her, a genuine smile.

"Did your best friend smiled at me?"

"Yeah, he likes you, well I've made him realize that you're a great girl and you deserve to be respect because not only you're a great girl, but you also make me happy. I know I haven't been really what you can call a good boyfriend since Lamb showed up, but I promise to make it up to you as soon as I get out of hospital."

"Logan, there's no need to make it up to me because you did nothing. I know that it's not a perfect moment for us right now and you're under a lot of stress you've been stabbed and you …"

"Veronica you've got to say that I was an idiot with you this morning, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I promise to never be like that again, and it happens then I'm asking you to tell me and yell at me if needed." Logan said with a smile as he took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, you know that."

"I do, I also love you." Veronica told him as she leaned to kiss him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Logan you should take it easy." Veronica said from his bed as she watched him look for something in his drawer, as he walked around his room with his walking stick. "Remember what the doctor told you."

"I'm taking it easy; I'm just trying to find your Christmas gift. I don't remember where I put it!" Logan said as he shut his drawer and he went to sit next to her. Veronica smiled as she put her arms around his neck "I'm sorry Ronnie, you got me a great gift and I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay; I still got to spend Christmas with you which is for me the best thing. Don't worry about the gift, there's still next year." She said with a smile before kissing Logan. He made her lie on the bed while he threw his stick on the floor. They spent some time exchanging kisses and laughs before Veronica left, she had to talk to Wallace about her relation with Logan. Surprisingly enough, no one knew about them but Logan's friends, well the ones who came to hospital to visit him and who have so far kept their mouth shut and with school starting again in two days their secret would be out.

* * *

Veronica was in her kitchen making herself a snack when the doorbell rang, she took a napkin and cleaned her hands. On her way to the door, she glanced at the clock and realized it was probably Wallace since she had called him after leaving Logan's. She said a small prayer before opening the door, hoping everything would go well and he would not ask her to chose between her best friend and boyfriend.

"Hey Superfly." Wallace sad walking in after she had opened the door. "Smells good, what are you cooking?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a little something since my father isn't home."

"So you called your long forgotten best friend to stay with you. Seriously Veronica what's making you so busy that you can't even spend time with me? I haven't seen you more than twice since Christmas break started and it was for something like one hour. What have you been up to?"

"Well that's why I've asked you to come over, I've got some explaining to do." she said as they sat on the couch. She stared at her hands which were resting on her lap a few seconds before looking up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that what I have to say is quite hard to say..."

"Hey, you know you can tell me everything, I'll understand, I'm your best friend."

"I know." Veronica said with a smile. "Do you remember six weeks ago when Weevil gave me some letters?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've found the person who wrote them, they're from Logan and I wasn't supposed to read them even if I did."

"Let me guess, he insulted you once again in these letters, didn't he?"

"Quite the contrary, some of these letters were written two years ago, around the time he broke up with Lilly for the last time. He was supposed to give me these letters eventually because Lilly wanted him to do so, she wanted us to get together..."

"Wait are you trying to tell me he has feelings for you?"

"I've got feelings for him as well." she said quietly. "We're dating, we've been going out for a month now and if we haven't spent a lot of time together, that's because I was with Logan. I spent my Christmas break with him at hospital after he was stabbed."

"..."

"Wallace please say something, don't be like that."

"Like what? Like a guy who has just learnt his best friend is dating some ass behind his back? What do you want me to say?"

"I know this is a shock for you, but God, I love him despite what has happened between us, he's the Logan I was friend with, the guy I feel in love with. You don't know him like I do, you don't him how he was before Lilly's death, he could make me smile and laugh even f I've had the crappiest day ever. He made a mistake, but he deserves a second chance."

"Why would I gave him a chance after all he's done to you?"

"Because he makes me happy and he takes care of me."

"I don't know, this is quite a bombshell you've dropped on me, do you realize it? Things aren't going to be easy for you two at school, but I'm ready to back you if needed. At the first mistakes me makes I give up and believe me he won't get another chance from me, so he'd better not screw his only chance."

"Oh thanks!" Veronica said leaping from her seat to hug him. "You don't realize how much this means to me."

"I think I do, now could you give me room to breathe a little please?"

"Yes, sorry, it's that I'm happy to see you aren't making me chose."

"I would never do that." he said with a little smile.

* * *

Veronica was eating lunch with Wallace, Mac and Meg who were talking about what they did over Christmas break. She took a frie and listened to her friends as she looked around the quad, looking for Logan.

"What about you Veronica, what did you do?" Meg asked with a smile as she drank her soda.

"What?"

"Meg was asking you what you did during your holidays." Mac repeated.

"Oh nothing, I mean nothing that could interest you."

"I don't share your opinion, you did some amazing stuff." someone said from behind. Veronica felt one arm wrap around her waist and lips against her neck."


	24. Chapter 24

Here's an update, sorry for the delay. I don't know when my next update will be, I don't know where this story is going at the moment.  
I'm going to Paris for one week but I'm taking my laptop with me so I should find some time to write on all my stories and finish some of them and even try to post a new one :) . I'll post daily updates on my LJ about my stories and all.

Chapter 24

Veronica smiled as she turned around to kiss Logan on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled before breaking their kiss to look at her friends who were watching them.

"Hey you." He said as he pushed a lock of her hair away from her face. "Where were you this morning, I was looking for you when I got here."

"I was in class, some of us come to school to attend one class or two so as to get into a good college."

"Yeah, but what about me?"

"Sorry sweetie, I'll try to be there to welcome you tomorrow, I can even make a banner for you saying how much I love you and missed you and let's not forget make some cookies…"

"And don't forget the chocolate chips! I want to have chocolate chip cookies, I want settle for plain cookies."

"Of course you wouldn't, you're Logan Echolls and you only eat the best stuff. Don't worry I won't forget." Veronica said laughing as he started to tickle her again. Veronica hit his hands to make him stop so she could 'introduce' him to her friends. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend."

There was a heavy silence around the table, Logan looked at Veronica, silently asking her what was wrong. She shrugged and smiled, telling him not to worry, they were just surprised.

"Boyfriend?" Mac said as she looked between Logan and Veronica.

"Yeah, boyfriend. We've been dating for more than a month."

"But how? You hate each other."

"No, we love each other." Logan said, correcting Meg. "I need to go get my books…"

"I'm coming with you, you still need someone to help you. Just grab your walking stick old man."

"I'm not an old man, do I need to remind you that I was stabbed under your eyes?"

"No." she said, not laughing anymore. She hated to think or even remember what had happened that night, she had almost lost him. How could he joke about such a thing when she just wanted to cry? Logan seeing how upset Veronica was getting, grabbed his stick and her hand, not wanting to have an audience while they talked. He led her to an empty classroom and flopped down on a chair with a sigh. "Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just a bit tired. I've stopped taking my painkillers and the pain is coming back along with the weariness."

"Why did you stop taking them if you're still in pain?"

"I don't want to be depended on them."

"Logan, if you're in pain then take them! The doctor gave them to you for a reason, so take them until you're feeling better."

"Are you trying to get me to become a drug addict?" he asked her with a smile to try to comfort her. "I promise to take a pill if the pain becomes unbearable, but until then I think I can deal with the pain my way."

"Okay, I jut don't want you to suffer,.I hate it when you suffer for nothing. I hate seeing the people I love in pain and if a small pill is all it takes to make you feel better then just take it."

"I will." he said as he wrapped hier arm arounf her waist, he kissed the side of her head. "I love you Mars."

"I love you too Echolls, now let's go to class so you can learn something." she took his hand and led him out of the room, with a smile on face. Logan was playing with the bracelet on her wrist when he bumped into someone. He was about to apologize when he saw it was Duncan.

"Hey DK."

Duncan looked at them a second before continuing to walk down the hallway without paying more attention to the couple. Logan looked at Veronica before following Duncan as quickly as his walking stick allowed him, his girlfriend right behind him. None of them had talked to Duncan after Logan had been stabbed, they were too busy after.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the delay, it's just that I'm stuck with this story, I don't know where I'm going with it. In the end I approximatively know where it's going but I really need help with all the small details and such. My updates won't be as often as for WHTU

Chapter 25

"Duncan wait!" Logan yelled as he 'ran' after his best friend. He did not even know if Duncan was still his friend, Duncan stopped before the entrance and looked at them as they caught up with him.

"What do you want? Don't you think you've done enough harm?"

"Duncan…"

"No, you both know I'm right, you dated behind my back for almost a month. You made me think you hated each other while you were doing God only knows what behind my back. What do you have to say to that?"

"We didn't mean to hurt you, we didn't get together just to annoy you. We're in love, and you can't control these things, believe me we've tried to ignore our feelings but it didn't work."

"Well, I'm sorry for being an obstacle to your relationship. I didn't know was such a bad person, I'm the, one who comes between two long lost lovers, wait two long lost lovers? Can I even say that you're long lost lovers?"

"Duncan please stop, you aren't making sense and you're drawing attention on us." Veronica said as she looked around, noticing more and more people had stopped to listen to their conversation.

"Do you really think I care about that at the moment? My best friend is now dating my girlfriend…"

"Ex-girlfriend." Logan said wrapping his arm around her waist, knowing Veronica had heard what Duncan had said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Veronica is not your girlfriend, she's mine. Remember you broke up with her. I don't understand why you're so angry at me." Logan said as he looked at him straight in the eyes, Duncan shook his head and left, there was nothing Logan could do to stop him.

* * *

Logan was laying on his bed playing to some old video game he had found under his bed while he was looking for Veronica's Christmas present. He was tired and his right side was hurting like hell, but he did no want to take painkillers. He had seen the effects they could have on people and his mother in particular, he knew that he was not going to become addict to drugs like her, but he did not want to risk it, he had too much to lose. Veronica would never forgive him if he ever became a drug addict, he's been growing up with one for the last few years, and he's had a hard time forgiving his mother for her problem with 'pills'. Logan was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the door open and close.

"How was school?" Lynn asked her son as she sat next to him on the bed and stroked the top of his head. Logan groaned and moved away, he loved it when his mother did that but that was when he was five.

"Great, I had a nice chat with Duncan who is probably my ex best friend now."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"I don't think he has gotten over the fact that Veronica has moved on and is with me now. It's been a year since he broke up with her but he still has trouble understanding that she isn't getting back with him. I just want to kill him sometimes for acting like that, for thinking Veronica is going to break up with me just because he showing her some interest. Who does he think he's?"

"Logan, you have to understand him, how would you have reacted if you were him and you had lost Veronica?" Lynn asked him. "I know you well enough to say that you would have reacted just like Duncan. Try to understand him and try to talk to him, he's been your best friend since nursery school."

"Well, everything's got to end someday, even my friendship with Duncan. I'm not going to lose Veronica just so I can be friend with him, there are things more important than our friendship."

"Like what you have with Veronica." she said with a small smile. "I have an appointment in an hour, will you be alright on your own?"

"Don't worry mom, I think I can survive being alone. Veronica should be coming over before dinner

"Alright, and Logan stop being stubborn take your painkillers, I know your injury still hurts. You aren't going to become addict to them." she said with a smile before whispering "Like me."

"Mom..."

"No, I know it, everybody knows it here. Now, I really need to go, I should be back in two hours, there's money on the kitchen table if you want to order something for dinner."

"OK."


	26. Chapter 26

I know it's been a very long time since I posted anything, but I plan on chaning that by starting to update more often ;) . please review if you like it just so I know that you like what I'm writing.

Thanks

Chapter 26

"I love you!" Veronica cried as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him all over his face.

"Wow, if I had known you would react like that I would have ordered lasagna a long time ago. Ronnie, you can show me your love like that any day of the week."

"I will as long as you get me Italian food every day of the week." she replied with a smirk as she took a fork and sat at the table. Logan smiled and sat next to her, bringing her chair closer to his.

"And if I don't, what will you do?"

"That's something you'll understand if you don't get me Italian food at least once every two weeks."

"Every two weeks? I think I can manage it, but in return you have to do something for me."

"What kind of thing?"

"A few hot make out sessions in the back of my car or anywhere else." he said with a smile. "Right now, that's all I can think about but don't worry I'll get more ideas soon."

"Don't worry? Logan that is not exactly the thing to tell me if you want to reassure me."

"Why not?"

"Probably because you're Logan Echolls and you're known for doing crazy things and also because you often have crazy ideas."

"Okay, I get it." He said laughing as he took her plate to serve her.

"So where are your parents?"

"Aaron is on location somewhere in Europe and mom has an appointment somewhere."

"Logan, do you even know where your parents are precisely?"

"Kind of, which is why I'm using the word somewhere. I don't care about where Aaron is and what he's up, I only care about my mom."

"Logan, I don't understand why you have such a bad relation with your father. I don't like him either, but I've got my reasons, why don't you like him?"

"I've got my reasons too." Logan said as he took a sip of his soda. "But I'm going to give you the last one that I've recently added to my growing list, he cheated on my mother. The worst thing is that everybody knows about it, I could see people watching me at school, whispering and all."

"I'm sorry." Veronica said as she squeezed Logan's hand. She could feel his pain and she hated seeing him so hurt and no knowing what to do to help him.

"It's not your fault if Aaron is a cheater and he humiliated my mom. It's just hard, you know, having to walk into a room and knowing that all the people in it know every little thing going on in your family. I just hate it, I wish I had a normal life."

"A normal life? Would you even survive a day without your T-bird?" Veronica asked with a little smile trying to ease the tension she could feel in the room.

"I would if it meant having a family like yours."

"Don't believe everything you see or think you know about my family. You aren't the only who has a parent who cheated on the other one, my mother had been having an affair with Jake Kane for quite some time before she left us."

"No." he said not believing what he was hearing. It was hard to imagine Jake Kane and Lianne Mars together, they were so different. "How come you know that but nobody else does? This is crazy."

"Yeah."

"I guess my father and your mother have more things in common than I thought."

"Yes, they do, they could even get together with all the things they have in common and start some kind of support group!" Veronica said with a bitter laugh. Logan took her in his arms and kissed the top her head.

"We should eat dinner and then more to the couch to watch a movie or something."

"Yes, what movie de you have in mind?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"No way, no fucking way Logan, I'm sick of watching that movie, you need to get a new favorite movie!"

"Come on Ronnie, it's a classical!"

"In your little world yes, but in mine Easy Rider is all but a classical!" Veronica said finishing her plate of lasagna, she put her elbows on the table and watched him finish his plate as well. "Why don't we watch a show, we could watch Saturday Night Live, I know how much you love that show."

"Yes, but I love Easy Rider more!"

"Logan, I swear to god that I'm going to kill you if you pronounce these two words together again! As much as I love you, I'll hurt you so bad that you'll cry harder than a newborn baby." She said before standing up and going to the living room to turn on the TV, she sat on the couch, waiting for Logan to join her.

"Okay, so you don't want to watch my movie, but what about a little make out session with me before I have to let you go home?"

"I've got only one hour left, so you'd better make it good." She told him teasingly.

"Baby it's always good with me, just tell me when it isn't."

"Never."


End file.
